JSP Editing
Fairly recently, a new version of the game, Dr Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, came out, it's version, 8.0d. One of it's many new features was the ability to add custom sprites. This gave the advantage to add something different other than having the same old default graphics in items and monsters. Another page about JSPs can be found here. The JSP... The JSP is a file, consisting of several sprites. The number of sprites vary from file to file. Furthermore, each sprite is nothing more than a simple image which is in 256-Bitmap format. A JSP file can't be edited by any known common tool, it's a completely different type of file from the whole common extensions list. Inorder to open one, a tool, JSPedit, is required. JSPedit... JSPedit is a tool, programmed by Spacemaniac, for creating and editing JSPs. Currently, custom JSPs can only be used to replace the graphics of existing monsters. A feature where you can create a completely "new kettle of fish", hasn't came to existence yet. Replacing The Graphics Of Existing Monsters? Each monster has a different number of sprites. If the number is exceeded and the JSP is loaded in the editor, it will crash, if you have fewer sprites, the monster will have transparent frames. The Dr Lunatic editor doesn't handle exceptions well. In which case, creating a new look for a monster with x'' number of sprites, must follow this guideline: alien - 232 alienegg - 14 autozoid - 128 babyalien - 80 - Xenoid babyseal - 160 babaything - 352 - Thingie bat - 216 bgshroom - 216 - Mush The Shroom bigbat - 120 bigspdr - 168 - Spitter boiler - 22 bouapha - 472 bullets - 388 burner - 2 cactus - 200 chest - 5 coffin - 20 cone - 168 countess - 28 cpbody - 40 - Centipumpkin Body cphead - 8 - Centipumpkin Head crazypants - 280 djinni - 192 doombnny - 64 dozer - 32 dr-L - 168 dustdevil - 23 eggsac - 26 freakazoid - 144 genrtr - 10 - Generator geozoid - 160 ghost - 56 ginger - 264 - NinjaBreadMan greatpk - 13 - Great Pumpkin hugebat - 7 - UberBat intface - 66 - Lifebar,Scorebar,other bars... isozoid - 184 - Cryozoid items - 143 - Item Sprites items_old - 143 - Old Item Sprites From Spooky Castle And Dr Lunatic Expando Pak jello - 176 kingcone - 27 knight - 47 - Stan Glass kongor - 32 lamp - 9 - Dijini Lamp lefty - 224 lich - 9 - Richie Lich loonybot - 15 loonygun - 16 loonyshp - 8 - Loony Zoomer lunachick - 217 magmazoid - 160 mamaspdr - 240 matbody - 7 - Matilda's Body matbrain - 7 - Maltilda's Brain matclaw1 - 16 - Matilda's Claw (Left) matclaw2 - 16 - Matilda's Claw (Right) mathead - 11 - Matilda's Head matskull - 11 - Maltida's Skull mattail - 36 - Maltida's Tail mboxer - 256 - Mail Boxer mechabouapha - 192 minecar - 64 minisub - 8 miniwacko - 169 minizoid - 161 - Small Geozoid moss - 17 mossgrnd - 29 mumble - 224 patch - 16 patty - 136 - Crabby Patty pause - 11 penguin - 64 piranha - 112 pizza - 9 - SWC Title Screen pkstein - 104 - Pumpkin Stein planet - Old Version Of Dr Lunatic Select Screen puff - 40 - Crab Puff puffyfish - 184 pumpkin - 48 punkbunny - 129 punkin - 80 pwrarmor - 112 pygacct - 328 - Pygmy Accountant pygmy - 400 pygmy2 - 328 - Pygmy Hunter pygmy3 - 280 - Pygmy Shaman pygmy4 - 400 - Ultra Pygmy pygmydiver - 432 raft - 7 robofcty - 28 - Robot Factory robopk - 56 - Robot Pumpkin robot1 - 48 - minibot robot2 - 80 - Meaniebot roller - 11 - Roly Poly santa - 200 sdzl - 48 - Super Duper Zombie seacuke - 256 - Sea Cuecumber serpent - 160 - AquaZoid shark - 13 - Sneaky Shark (Raft) shocktr - 184 - Shock Trooper shrmlord - 112 - Shroom Lord shroom - 184 skeleton - 304 snkyshrk2 - 16 - Sneaky Shark (Chest) snowguy - 288 sphinx - 11 sphinxarm1 - 10 - (left) sphinxarm2 - 10 - (right) spider - 176 - Eensy Weensy squash - 112 starfish - 248 stickman - 12 suprzmbe - 304 - Super Zombie thething - 11 thingtent - 16 - Tentacle thingtent2 - 16 - Tentacle Tip titlespr - 25 - Old Version Of Dr Lunatic Title Screen triceroid - 144 turret - 8 ultrazoid - 17 underzoid - 232 - Aquazoid Underwater vampire - 104 wacko - 168 wetseal - 176 willy - 160 - Wet Willy wolfman - 440 yerfdog - 3 yeti - 320 yugo - 128 zombie - 256 zomboni - 72 To access these files, find the directory which you installed the game in, once there, jump into the folder "graphics". Bitmap-256 Colour Trouble... If the colour correction of the new JSPedit doesn't suit your fancy, there is always another way if you're having problems with trying to make a PNG file non-discoloured. That way is by using, Lunatic Pal. Lunatic Pal converts PNGs into non-discoloured 256-BMPs. It's another one of Spacemaniac's programs. Note: When outputting an image file, remember to add the extension, .BMP, in the output box, if not, it just creates a file without extension. The Tool Itself In the program, you have this interface: Buttons such as, '+' (add), '-' (delete), and arrow keys to the right. (The sprite order box is also to the right) Covering most of your screen you have a huge white area, with a crosshair, and a blue box. At the top, buttons such as, Open, Save, Save As, Import, Export, Import All, Export All, Crosshairs. 'Add Frame... Opens a window in which you select either a PNG or a BMP. If a PNG is selected, it will do colour correction, making it fit the 256-BMP palette. The blue box marks which location you want the image to appear at. '''Delete Frame... Deletes the current frame you are on. 'Double Arrows...' In the sprite number case, cycles back to 0 or forward to the last sprite. In moving the sprite to a different location, it moves it by 10 pixels. 'Single Arrow...' Does the same in each case, except it moves by only 1 sprite and by 1 pixel. 'The White Region...' Your working space for moving the sprite around. 'Open, Save, Save As...' Open is used for loading only JSPs, not images. Save saves the current JSP you are working on, Save As opens a window for you to enter your desired file name, you have to manually add the JSP extension at the end. Import, Export, Import All, Export All... Used for importing and exporting images. Again, the extension has to be manually added. Import All, imports all images with the same name, but with ordered numbers (In other words, it's a batch). Export All, has the same concept, except EXPORT! 'Crosshairs...' Green lines in the shape of a cross. Helps with positioning images. When clicked on, it can appear behind an image, infront of an image, or it can vanish out of sight. Why Is Positioning The Images So Important Lets take this step by step. Figure 1: The crosshair. No secrets here. Figure 2: The collision area. Every game character has a collision area. This prevents the player and some monsters from going through walls and other impassable objects. It basically makes the game more realistic in physics. The player and some monsters commonly have a collision area of 32x24 pixels. But there are also monsters which have a collision area of 64x48 pixels. It really depends on the already encoded instructions in the game, there is no feature to change this yet. Figure 3: When we have the sprite below the horizontal plane, the collision area touches the edge of the wall, but the image is so far down, which makes the illusion seem unrealistic. Figure 4: When we have the sprite just above or around the horizontal line, the collision area touches the wall, but the image is further up, which makes the illusion of 3D or 2.5 dimensional space look great. I hope that was explained clearly enough. Graphics For Use In JSPedit... JSPs use nothing more then simple 256-BMPs which can be created in Paint. This is rather primitive, as you have to imagine and create different sides of your sprite. More info about the old ways of making JSPs will come soon - 15/March/2014 One way of making the process less tedious is to design your character in a 3D modeling program such as Blender, render it with a black background, take pictures of it in certain positions, and load it into JSPedit. - 14/November/2014 Miscellaneous Free JSPs To Use